This invention relates to new and useful sulfonylurea derivatives, which are effective in reducing blood sugar levels to a remarkably high degree. More particularly, it is concerned with certain benzenesulfonylureas and their base salts with pharmacologically acceptable cations, which are useful in therapy as oral hypoglycemic agents for the treatment of diabetes.
In the past, various attempts have been made by numerous investigators in the field of organic medicinal chemistry to obtain new and better oral hypoglycemic agents. For the most part, these efforts have principally involved the synthesis and testing of various new and heretofore unavailable organic compounds, particularly in the area of the sulfonylureas and the various biguanidine derivatives. However, in the search for still newer and more improved oral hypoglycemic agents, far less is known about the activity of various substituted carboxamidobenzenesulfonylureas such as those which are derived from certain heterocyclic monocarboxylic acids. For instance, French Pat. No. 822OM discloses several acylamino-derived benzenesulfonylureas which contain an isothiazole ring and are reported to be active as hypoglycemic agents, but none of these aforementioned compounds presently possess any known clinical advantages over either chlorpropamide or tolbutamide when used in the treatment of diabetes.